Fnaf Crew Meet Mlp Cast
by DarkFreddy101
Summary: It was night time at Freddy's where Mike Schmitt had fun with the animatronics at the Pizzeria they didn't realize Mike was human until after night seven they were all on 20/20/20/20 mode Mike got fired but was called back because no one else wanted the job. Everything was fine until Mike and Foxy did a experiment which resulted in all the animatronics getting sucked in but Mike.
1. Intro

Some where in United States Utah is a restaurant that alot of people know it as...Freddy Fazebear's pizza it was a great restaurant...but that all changed when the old restaurant failed with the new animatronic versions of the original which resulted in the new ones get scrapped and when the restaurant started again with a small budget the Bite Of 87 happened so this was going the animatronics story...But with a little bit of Mike Schmitt so here it is! (Sorry for it short it's my first time writing!)


	2. Chapter 1

(To let everybody know in this Fic Bonnie is a female with a pairing with Freddy and also Golden is in here K alright also this is my first story so it's not going to be perfect.) At the Pizzeria it was 3:00 AM and Mike and the animatronics were doing there thing while Chica was cooking Goldie some food (He loves to eat...Seriously.) Mike and Foxy said there were making something with parts they found and that Mike brought in for work Freddy well...He's flirting with Bonnie. Chica's POV

* * *

><p><em>"I swear one of these days I'm gonna die if he keeps eating like<em> _this_." Chica thought as she watched Goldie Freddy's brother eat like a slob even if they can't digest it he can still taste while she was in her thoughts Goldie was calling her "Hey Chica Chica?" "HEY CHHHIICCCAA!" She jumped when he screeched very loudly "AAAHHHH!" "WHAT IS IT GOLDIE!" She yelled out loud that everyone not in the kitchen heard "...Thanks for the cake." He said very calmly smiling while once in it's life stood up on it's metal feet and walked out while she was slack jawed thinking what just happened "_WWWHAT WHAT WWHHHAAATTT!" She yelled in Flat-out rage as she started punching everything in the kitchen with her wings. **Meanwhile with Freddy Fazebear himself with Bonnie ** _

* * *

><p><strong> Freddy's<strong>** POV**** While Freddy and Bonnie were flirting with eachother "You know you have beautiful eyes Bonnie" Freddy said Then Bonnie said "And your handsome Freddy" Bonnie said lovingly Freddy smiled and said "wanna kiss to remember this moment?" She smiled and nodded and when they went to kiss...*Smash* ×Crack* *Bang* *Thump* "Um...?" Bonnie said Freddy said "I think my brother upsetted her...again." When it stopped Chica was exhausted and decided to relax and sit on the edge of the stage and just started to think Freddy decided to kiss her quick while she moaned when they were done they sat on the chairs in the dining area next to Chica and waited for Foxy and Mike to be done this so called invention there working on. To Be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 2

Foxy The Pirate POV

* * *

><p>While in Pirate's Cove Foxy and Mike were building some crazy invention to try to show the others there building skill's while Foxy was finding the part's in a crate he brought while Mike brought the part's he came with in a large Plastic container there gonna build a...PORTAL! Dumb right well it would have failed if they haven't found a certain lightly glowing Multi-Colored Crystal in the corner of the Cove. "Mikey Look what I found!" The animatronic Fox yelled as he held up the crystal so the night guard could see "OMG FOXY WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH IT!" The night guard yelled out to the pirate fox. "I know what we can do with it Mikey me Matey we use it as the power to make this here machine work think ye can do that?" The Pirate Fox asked "You can count on me captain Foxy!" He said "Thank you me matey let's finish it" Mike Schmitt's POV<p>

* * *

><p>After about 36 Minutes and 124 Second's we have finished the portal me and Foxy opened the curtain and we wheeled it out from behind we stopped it in front of The Gang (Including Goldie :3) stared in awe at the machine especially the Multi-Colored Crystal in the jar attached to the top of it "TO ALL YE LANDLUBBERS I PRESENT THIS PORTAL MACHINE WELL THAT'S WHAT MIKEY WANTS TO CALL IT LET'S START IT MIKEY!" Mike started the machine...something went wrong it started sparking and a violet pink portal opened and started to suck things from the tables the stage and the part's that he and Foxy brought Freddy was the first to get sucked in "OMG MIKE HHEELLLPP!" Bonnie ran into the portal yelling "NO FREDDY MY LOVE IM COOMMIINNGG!" Then Chica yelled "NNNOOOOOOOO!" While getting sucked in Goldie was the last as he tried to use his powers to stop it but his powers flowed behind his back and exploded rocketing him in the portal unconscious It then closed Mike stared wide eyed at the spot where the portal was he then yelled "NNNOOOOOOOO! WHY COUL-Oh hey a pennie ) this is so my unluckyiest day ever" Then a chair hit him and knocked him out." To Be Continued...<p> 


	4. Foxy Meet's Rainbow Dash

Foxy The Pirate POV

* * *

><p>The first thing Foxy knew was he was not at the restaurant the first thing he did was turn back on and jumped up to look at his surroundings he first noticed was he was on a grassy field with the sun beaming down on him he noticed a cloud but not any cloud but it had a door with windows and a rainbow waterfall coming down "What the...?" He started before getting tackled by a rainbow blur "Ah what the HELL!?" Then a Femine voice yelled out "What the Buck are you!" A voice demanded then Foxy said "Hang on till I get me eyesight back ye landlubber!" He growled the creature laying on him stayed quiet when his eyesight did return he was shocked to find a cyan pegasus with the same Multi-Color as the crystal for the maine "Not until you say what you are bud!" He ruled out it was indeed a girl "I think ye should tell me what ye are" He said as he easily slid his hook around her neck but she still kept a stern glare at him "...Fine" She said in defeat "My name is Rainbow dash and I'm a pegasus now tell me what you are?" She asked in a calm tone Foxy Responded "I'm Foxy The Pirate To ye lass." She stared shocked then shrieked in happiness and jumped on him hugging him while knocking him back Down soon as he gets up normally he would get mad but he actually thought she was cute...what did he think? He was light blushing while she was hugging him (They have mini heaters in there suits so it will look like there blushing K) she didn't notice thankfully she looked at him and said "So Foxy think you can tell me stories?" She asked blushing lightly in embarrassment then Foxy said "Can't give up pirating lass?" He asked she moved her side to side making a no Foxy smiled then said "Ye want hear a story" He asked then she smiled and nodded "Well lass here I was a long ago... To Be Continued. ...<p> 


	5. Freddy Meet's Twilight & Spike

Freddy woke up to what appeared to be a Fort of Books surrounding him leading to making him ultimately confused about why there were book's around him he heard what appeared to be a child whimpering in fear he got up knocked the book's off of him and proceeded to the child when he saw the child he was shocked to find a Little purple and green scaled dragon "G-G-Get away TWILIGHT HEELLLPPP!" It yelled he heard footsteps moving from the basement he was surprised to find a Violet purple unicorn who's horn glowed and shot something that managed to rocket him into a bookshelf he looked up to see purple eye's glaring angrily at him he then spoke up "Hey listen ma'am I was trying to comfort him not harm the poor child" He said very calmly but it only made her more angry and she attacked him again but he was quick to dodge her ranged attack he made a quick dash and grabbed her by the throat but didn't apply to much force so he doesn't choke he looked over to see the child more terrified then before his purpose was to make a child happy not scare them harshly he put the female unicorn down gently on both her hooves she looked at him surprised he didn't finish her off when he could have just snapped her neck she asked him "Why didn't you just finish me off you had a chance to too?"She questioned the creature that looked alot to her like a metal bear "I don't like to make harm to someone I'm a gentle bear I especially don't like harming someone in front of children" It answered in a friendly manner she decided that it didn't try to make harm so she said "Well my name is Twilight Sparkle what is your name" She asked nicely he then responded "My name is Freddy Fazebear and what did you attack me with? He had to ask but had a hunch about what it was she then responded "Magic is what we unicorn's and alicorn's use don't you have magic?" She asked he then said "Sorta but mostly it doesn't exist." He said "WWHHHAAATTT BUT HOW CAN YOUR WORLD LIVE WITHOUT MAGIC!" She yelled he then told her "Well why don't I tell you the things about my world" He asked she nodded very fast "Okay so here we go once a..." To Be Continued...


	6. First Note Important Read

(Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story I have to ask something important I wanted to ask something like who should meet Pinkie and who should meet Applejack should Chica meet Pinkie and Goldie (Golden Freddy) meet Applejack OR should Goldie meet Pinkie Pie and Chica Meet's Applejack plz leave a review about it the most about a certain one I'm writing. And one more thing I don't own My Little Pony Hasbro does and Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's K and lastly plz I'm gonna ask nicely don't put negative reviews I said it's my first time writing so yeah bye bye.)


	7. Goldie Meet's Applejack

Goldie's POV

On The Farm Of Sweet Apple Acres

* * *

><p>When Goldie woke up he noticed he was tied up and in a barn next to a small lit candle on a table he then saw four different being one was a tan furred one with a cowboy hat the other one Was a child with a red mane and a pink bow on top and had cake yellow colored fur one was gray mane and skinny that you could see some outlines of bones and had a cane to hold itself up and the last one was tall and muscular with red fur and blonde with a bit of orange he then saw that they looked like...horses? They were whispering like "What do you think it is" one whispered quietly the tan one whispered back "I have no I idea sugarcube let's find out what it is once it wakes up" They must not think he's awake and that they can't see his tiny white pupils he spoke up "What is that you want from me?" He asked very calm The beings looked shocked that he was awake the whole time the red one spoke out of anger "WHY HAVE YOU COME TO OUR BARN TO INVADE YOU STRANGE CREATURE!?" "Nope to get away BYE BYE!" He yelled with glee and teleported Beside In front of The red horse and poked it in both its eyes scanning it's mind finding out the history and the names of the beings shocked to find out there ponies and there history he then teleported outside in front of doors of the barn stood back on his metal feet then ran like a bat out of hell while laughing playfully while the tan one he identified as Applejack was chasing him ready to lasso him when she threw the end to catch him he teleported to the hill nearby while she is in hot pursuit yelling "HOW THE BUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT PARTNER!" She sounded mad but he kept running still laughing like a madman he then bumped in to something with purple bunny ear's which he instantly realized it was Bonnie Bunny! To Be Continued... (Goldie you crazy sumbi**h :) I didn't do Chica meet's Pinkie Pie because Pinkie is just to random and I'm trying to figure out what the random things she should do but other then that the next chapter is going to be Mike Schmitt's side of the story to show what happened to him after the Fazebear Crew have been teleported away from the restaurant see you next Chapter guy's. :D)<p> 


	8. Second Note

Hey guys my apologies my Phone just broke and I had to go buy a new one I promise that this time there will be a chapter so here is gonna be Mike Bonnie meet Fluttershy tomorrow K so give me a break plz I had A lot of bad things that happened K bye bye.


	9. Mike's Side:Part 1

Mike woke up to find himself on the floor of the restaurant to find the place a mess! The portal was torn in half with the crystal on the ground he heard the door open IT WAS 6AM! He shoved the broken machine into Pirate's Cove and hid the crystal in his pocket then the manager came in and he looked p**sed as his face was red in absolute anger "MIKE SCHMITT!" yelled at me as I get up from the floor lightning quick seeing his face made me shudder "EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE DINING ROOM AND THE STAGE ARE A MESS AND...WAIT WHERE ARE THE ANIMATRONICS AND FOXY!" He yelled then I said "Sir I can explain me and Foxy made a Portal and..." The Manager then looked confused "Wait hold on a portal I need to laugh they don't exist yet wait is that the machine your talking about?" He asked as he peeked in pirate's cove "Ummmm yes it is the machine and I powered it with this crystal" I said as I showed my boss the multi-colored crystal he looked at me and said "I want those animatronics back make you must repair this machine of yours and get them back now!" He told me sternly "Y-y-yes sir" I stuttered "Good" and then the rest of the employees came as soon as I left with the machine on a latch and drove to my newly made single house that I manage to buy and get working on it then eat and sleep I snuggle into bed thinking if they are okay "What have you gotten yourself into Mike." I said to myself before going to sleep To Be Continued...


	10. Chica Meet's Pinkie Pie

Chica Chicken's

POV

It was Morning and Chica has gotten up to find out that she was laying on a wooden floor she turned around to find out that she was in what appeared to be a restaurant that selled Sweets And Other kinds of baked goods she didn't notice the obvious pink fur jumping into her "WOAH!" She yelped before falling on her metal back with a loud bang that echoed the building she saw a Pink Pony (She could tell by the size.) Was jumping up and down on her chest she had enough and threw her of the pony ended up bouncing harmlessly off the wall and landed in front of her with a goofy grin it then shrieked "WOW AN ALIEN DUCK I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS WHATCOLORISYOURCANWHATISYOURPLANETCALLEDWHATFOODDOYOUEATWHYAREYOUMADEOFMETAL-!" Before she lost a program in her system she put a wing in her mouth before it could continue she then responded "First off I'm a *Chicken* ok?" She said putting alot on the word chicken she then continued "Now name plz?" "My name is Pinkie Pie and this is sugercube corner where all the sweets are made!" It said to her she then responded "I know this is akward and I just got here but do you wanna cook?" She asked smiling "Ok-ie-Doike let's cook some food Chica!" She smiled then frowned then asked confused "Wait...how did you know my name?" She had to ask Pinkie then said "It is my job to know everypony's name in Ponyville even new pony's!" She said in glee Chica said "Well let's see how you cook" (A few moments later) "WAIT DON'T TURN THE OVEN ON THAT HIGH!" Chica manged to yell but it was to late then there was an explosion...CLIFFHANGER XD To Be Continued...


	11. Third Note

Hey guys what's up sorry for no updates but I'm working on Bonnie meets Fluttershy today hope you guys are happy about that and also I'm also thinking of me as Dark Freddy as an OC meeting Rarity say yes in the reviews if you want that and also if any of you guys have a Devianart I would like a picture of Dark Freddy here is a description of what he should look like Hat & Bowtie: Red. Eye color:Red. Fur:Black Paws & Backpaws:Red And I would appreciate a cover of the story you don't have to but just asking anyway it will be coming soon bye guys :D DarkFreddy101


	12. Bonnie Meet's Fluttershy Short

Bonnie's POV

* * *

><p>Bonnie woken up to the sound of chirping she opened her eyes to be laying on a couch with a pillow and blanket she looked to find some animals chatting and playing she then found a white furred rabbit sitting on the armor the couch looking at her with a awestruck look she got up and looked around until a quiet voice said "Oh um hello there um did you sleep well if you don't mind me asking?" She turned around to find a butter colored furred Pegasus she smiled at how shy it was like her with Freddy "It's okay there I had a good sleep Ms..." "Oh it's um Fluttershy thank um what's your name" She asked quietly "Bonnie Bunny" I said smiling "We can talk more about this if you want if you want to come with me to the market?" Okay Bonnie left with with Fluttershy to the Market there were walking and talking with each other until a force knocked her to the ground she heard "Bonnie!" She instantly knew who that was "Goldie!" She yelled. To Be Continued... (Sorry for it being short guys and gals)<p> 


End file.
